Timeline
4500 BCE: Oldest Parts of the Book of Nod date from around this period * 4000 BCE: Babylon settled * 3000 BCE: Rough origin of Chinese Civilization * 2600 BCE: Gilgamesh rejects the Embrace * 1880 BCE: Set's Curse upon Egypt * 1856 BCE: Sodom and Gomorrah razed * 1520 BCE: Mount Thera erupts, ending Second Baali War * 1250 BCE: Trojan War * 1220 BCE: Moses' Exodus * 1020 BCE: Palestine founded * 1000 BCE: Iron Age * 800 BCE: Greek City-State period * 300 BCE: Carthage * 100 BCE: Rome's decline * 0: Settites wipe out Bubasti feline kinfolk * 400: Library of Alexandria destroyed * 500: Mayan blood-wars * 1005: Giovanni Embraced * 1037: Clan Tremere Founded * 1100: Gothic art period * 1121: First Gargoyle * 1133: Saulot Diablerized * 1202: Massasa War * 1300: Society of Leopold becomes major threat * 1314: Goratrix leaves the Tremere * 1347: The Black Death * 1381: Anarch Revolt * 1400: Medici period * 1444: Cappadocians purged * 1493: Convention of Thorns (Camarilla formally founded, Anarch Revolt ended) * 1500 *:European colonialism *:Martin Luther's protests * 1780: Australia established as a penal colony * 1830: Hibernia (Old New Albion) founded * 1861: American Civil War * 1872: President Grant * 1875: Jim Crow begins * 1877: President Hayes * 1879: Light bulb patent * 1881 *:Cigarettes common *:President Arthur *:President Garfield * 1885: President Cleveland * 1889: President Harrison * 1890: Wounded Knee * 1893: President Cleveland * 1896: Separate But Equal * 1897 *:President McKinley *:Dracula written * 1900: Oscar Wilde dies * 1901 *:King Edward 7th *:President Roosevelt *:Victorian Era Ends * 1903 *: Panama Canal purchased *: Wright Brothers * 1905 *: President Roosevelt *: Jules Verne dies * 1906: San Francisco Big One * 1909: President Taft * 1910 *: Edwardian Era Ends *: King George 5th *: Public Radio * 1913: President Wilson * 1914 *: Panama Canal opens *: World War 1 begins * 1915: Long distance telephone * 1916: First woman in House * 1917 *: Air mail begins *: First Red Scare *: President Wilson *: Prohibition begins *: Tsarist Russia ends *: US Enters WW1 * 1918 *: Flu epidemic *: World War 1 ends * 1921: President Harding * 1922: Soviet Union Forms * 1923 *: President Coolidge *: Teapot Dome scandal * 1924: American Indian Wars End * 1925: President Coolidge * 1927: Spirit of St Louis * 1928: Public Television * 1929 *: Great Depression *: President Hoover * 1930: Red List started, first Alastor named * 1932 *: Amelia Earhart *: First woman in Senate * 1933 *: Code of Milan, Sabbat officially founded *: New Deal *: President FDR *: Prohibition ends * 1935: FBI established * 1936 *: King Edward 8th *: King George 6th * 1937: President Roosevelt * 1938: Minimum wage * 1939 *: Television *: World War 2 begins * 1941 *: Pearl Harbor *: President Roosevelt * 1945 *: Hiroshima *: Nagasaki *: President Truman *: Trinity Test *: UN established *: World War 2 ends *: Cold War begins * 1947 *: CIA established *: Second Red Scare * 1949 *: NATO established *: President Truman * 1950: Apartheid begins * 1952: Queen Elizabeth 2nd * 1953: President Eisenhower * 1955: Vietnam War begins * 1960: Color Television * 1961 *: Berlin Wall constructed *: President Kennedy * 1963: President Johnson * 1964: Civil Rights Act * 1965: Jim Crow ends * 1969 *: Moon Landing *: President Nixon * 1972: Watergate * 1974: President Ford * 1975: Vietnam War ends * 1977: President Carter * 1981: President Reagan * 1989 *: Berlin Wall demolished *: President Bush Sr * 1990: Cold War ends * 1991: Fall of the Soviet Union * 1993: President Clinton * 1996: Apartheid ends * 1998: House Goratrix Purged * 2001 *: 9/11 *: President Bush * 2007: Edict of Succession * 2008: New Albion founded * 2009: President Obama * 2012: Blood Accords * 2016: President Trump Category:Reference